Blair Vs Chuck
by SimplyShelbySJL
Summary: "No, Bass. There will always be games. Only difference is that now you know you'll always want to be on my side," Blair smirked. She stroked his cheek and pecked his lips. "Because I always win." Post Season 3 with some Season 4 Spoilers. Chuck and Blair


Title: _**Blair Vs. Chuck**_

Author: Shelby

Summary: "No, Bass. There will always be games. Only difference is that now you know you'll always want to be on my side," Blair smirked. She stroked his cheek and pecked his lips. "Because I always win." Post Season 3 with some Season 4 Spoilers. Chuck and Blair

A/N: When you read this know that you are mostly seeing everything through Blair's eyes and her perspective. You will see some of Chuck's but obviously it's her inner thoughts. Now that the Bitch is back, let the games begin. Enjoy.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

When they come back from Paris, everything changed. She knew exactly why he picked Eva and she couldn't stand it. Blair hated that she was the direct opposite to his _French Fling_. That wasn't fair. She told herself he wasn't allowed to do that, but he did. Chuck wouldn't even pay attention to her anymore. He acted like she didn't exist and then told Serena and Nate he did it out of respect for his new girlfriend. It was all just another game to him.

Well Chuck Bass should have known by then that Blair Waldorf was the best at _playing_ and **winning** games.

She had already done the direct opposite of Chuck before. It didn't work. So she found someone exactly like him. It wasn't hard to do. She actually met him through her mother. He owned a hotel that Waldorf Designs did a shoot at. Blair was coincidentally there and they met. She charmed him of course because she knew exactly how to do it. She had experience, unlike that skinny bitch Chuck was with.

Blair didn't ask for _I love you_ with her new boyfriend. It wasn't needed and she didn't want it. They simply got together. He was handsome. She was gorgeous. The sex was great. And they actually cared for what the other had to say. So she told him it was life with her or without her. He picked her of course. And so they were an official couple.

She knew it bugged him without even seeing him. It only took one conversation with Nate Archibald to figure that one out. Prince Charming gave it all away without even realizing it.

"_Don't you want to know how Chuck is?" Nate asked her in an oh-so-casual tone of voice. That was direct code for these words are straight from Chuck Bass's mouth. _

_Blair smiled, but kept her back to him. She continued to fret over a centerpiece she was designing for one of her new boyfriend's hotels. Yes, he actually let her help. And that piece of news was one of the first she made sure Chuck knew, especially when all her help turned to success. _

"_Mhmm who?" Blair murmured. She turned around and then giggled like a schoolgirl. "Sorry, I can't even concentrate. I can't stop thinking of Damien. He's just so amazing." _

"_Well that's nice. But what about Chuck? Chuck Bass? You know Eva had to fly back to Paris to visit someone sick in the family. Now would be the time to pop on over if—" Nate started to say, but was quickly interrupted. _

"_Please, like I'd have time. Damien is opening a new hotel and I'm helping him host. I don't have time to worry about Ancient History, Nathaniel," she interjected with a roll of her doe brown eyes. _

"_You mean you don't care at all that they've been dating for a couple months? I mean he got together with her right after you broke up with him. Aren't you just a little jealous?" he stressed. The poor boy was starting to sweat. He knew he'd soon have to face the wrath of an unhappy billionaire who didn't get the answers he sent his best friend out for. _

_Blair snorted, "Jealous? Please. There is no reason for that. I'm the one who said I'm done with him, remember? Honestly Nate, you shouldn't worry about this. Move on with your life. The world of Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck is over. And because of it, trust me the world is a much better place. But if you're so concerned then perhaps you can take these to the dumpster on the way out. It's a few bags of stuff Chuck got for me. Damien thinks I should get rid of them since all their doing is sitting around and collecting dust." Just like that she read her perfect lines. The stage was already set. It was an outstanding performance. _

_Nate's shoulders slumped in defeat. He slowly picked up about five to six shopping bags and left. _

_Blair Waldorf-1 _

_Chuck Bass-0_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair convinced Serena to get Dan to spy on them. Apparently, Nate was going back to his new apartment to meet with Chuck. But Nate shared the apartment with Dan. So Humphrey was there waiting behind a bedroom door to listen to just how much Blair could celebrate.

It was a hell of a lot to be exact. Chuck was apparently livid. Not to mention, Nate had naively helped her even more. He gave the gifts to Chuck. Then when the Basstard wanted to wear a victory smirk about it, Nate corrected him and said he was supposed to throw them away. He even let in on how Blair said it was Damien who suggested she not let them sit around and gather dust.

That got to Chuck Bass bad.

Blair knew he hated that her new boyfriend was like him. That meant he was a threat. Blair and him could have chemistry. And if she was already listening to Damien, which was something she never did for Chuck, the Bass boy was screwed. Damien was coming in and personally taking Chuck out of her life. He wasn't giving an option of letting him worm his way back in, but removing him painfully. It was a territorial move in Chuck's eyes. And that was the worst kind for such a possessive man as he was. Because according to Chuck Bass, he had marked Blair Waldorf a long time ago.

_Blair Waldorf-2_

_Chuck Bass-0_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

The next thing she knew Chuck would do was have Damien checked out. So Blair did the best thing she could. She called up a friend of hers and had them tampered with. When Chuck's P.I. uncovered her new boyfriend's fake past, it would not be good. And that she knew would reel Chuck in to her.

_Blair was at one of Lily's events for Bass Industries. She had brought Damien of course. They had been the talk of the party as usual. Even more so that night though since everyone was wondering what Chuck's reaction would be. Eva was still out of town. He had no one on his arm to torment her back with. _

_The moment Damien stepped away to charm Lily, which he did, Blair felt him behind her. She had moved to a more secluded spot. She was wearing the perfect outfit. It was a long, tightly fitted, deep red dress. It was something more revealing that she had ever worn with Chuck. There was a slit up her leg and it was mostly backless. Her hair was up. The back of her neck was on display for all to see, but mostly for him to see. _

"_I don't recall your invite being a plus one," Chuck drawled from behind. His hot breath hit her neck. He frowned when her back didn't tense or she didn't immediately whip around. There was little of a reaction. _

_Blair turned around with a cool smile. She shrugged, "Lily told me to bring him. Serena and her are convinced Damien and I will __**get married**__ when I finish college. You never know." _

_His eyes narrowed, jaw clenched, but he managed a tight smile. "Right," he said sarcastically. Then he downed the rest of his Scotch as if his life intended on it. _

"_Well he's already convincing me to make some major life changes. He has a lot of business in California and has convinced me it's to die for out there. We're looking for houses," Blair carried on. She made little eye contact with Chuck and instead spoke with a fake passion. He wouldn't know it wasn't real though. He would only see it as the same way she __**used**__ to speak about him. _

_Chuck snatched a drink off a waiter's tray and nodded. "Any other big changes in your life, Waldorf?" he seethed. He couldn't say he wanted to marry Eva. They both knew it would be a lie. _

"_One that I'm not ready to tell anyone yet," she said shyly. Her hands lingered over her stomach and then she placed them on her hips. "So how are you?" _

"_Fine, what do you mean one you're not ready to tell anyone yet?" He stepped closer to her and glared. Then his eyes widened. "Wait, you're not drinking. Did you let this guy knock you up?" Chuck questioned. _

"_One, he's not some guy. He's my boyfriend. And two, that's none of your business. Hence the I'm not ready to tell anyone yet. That certainly means I'm not ready to tell you," Blair spat in fake defense. She then turned away from him and acted as if the whole subject actually made her sensitive. _

_Chuck walked to her again though. His hand touched her shoulder and his lips were by her ear. "He isn't good for you," he stated. _

"_Neither were you," Blair pointed out. She didn't force him off her backside, but let him sample her touch again. She knew he'd crave it for months once it was over. _

"_He's worse than me. Don't let him ruin your life," Chuck commanded, but it sounded more as a plea. He then released her shoulder as she turned around to face him. Her face was close to his. He wanted to kiss her so badly. And then what she said next made him want to slap some sense into her. _

"_He isn't ruining my life. He's making it better. Damien is you without the complications. And if you'll excuse me, he's waiting for me. Goodbye, __**Charles**__," Blair sneered. She then walked away from him and back to her boyfriend. She didn't look back because she knew it would kill him. _

_Blair Waldorf-3_

_Chuck Bass-0_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Blair didn't quite expect the phony pregnancy hints to affect him as much as it did. He had called Serena about it. The blond luckily had played along. She was not very happy with Chuck due to some recent events of him sending Nate girls as gifts. And so once she had her best friend on board it was even easier than she thought.

Chuck Bass was officially stalking her…again.

The high moment of it came when he was caught. Not by her, but by his so-called beloved girlfriend Eva. Apparently, Chuck was spending so much time studying Blair that he didn't realize Eva noticed how much he was gone and decided to spy on him.

The French Fling was over. She made a huge scene at one of Bass Industries events. Blair and Damien were there. He stayed faithfully by her side. Chuck more or less looked at her the entire time. She only sent him sympathetic eyes. And she wouldn't admit it to herself, but part of her did wish the bitch wouldn't have ruined one of his big business deals.

Chuck looked crushed and Blair knew it had nothing to do with the loss of his girlfriend. However, the nicely dressed men walking away from him at the end of the night did play a factor, so much for overcoming his father's legend. Blair didn't want to take credit that night.

_Blair Waldorf-3_

_Chuck Bass-0_

_French Bitch-1_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

Like all of their games, she wasn't sure exactly when it happened, but she soon didn't want to play anymore. Blair learned Chuck wasn't doing too well. He apparently wouldn't open his door to even let random whores in. She had avoided it for the most part. But then when Lily finally came to her for help, she had to face it, face him.

Only she had expected that on her way out the door to go see Chuck, her new boyfriend would interject. Damien was jealous. She could see it in his eyes. He didn't want her to go. She didn't budge though. So he kicked her out. Apparently, he wasn't as much like Chuck as she thought he was. He would have never left her stranded on the street corner, suitcases in hand, and at the mercy of any mugger who walked by.

_Blair sat down on a dirty bus bench. She sighed and took out her phone. No one would answer. Her battery was dying. She didn't have enough time to call a cab. So she had to call __**him. **_

_She left a message. Just when she thought she was bound to die that night, the limo showed up. The driver put her bags in the trunk. Blair got in. It smelled of Scotch and self-loathing. _

"_So your future fiancée left you barefoot and pregnant?" Chuck mused. He flashed her a drunken, sarcastic smirk. Then he tipped back another glass of Scotch. _

"_I'm not pregnant or barefoot," Blair replied simply. She sat down next to him and wrinkled her nose. If he took her back to his penthouse the first thing she was making him do was take a shower. _

_He moved over and his chin fell on her shoulder. She frowned and looked down at him. He stared up at her. Then he leaned up and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. _

"_I didn't want you to have his spawn," Chuck revealed. He then pulled her roughly into his lap. His dark eyes stared up at her with intensity. _

"_I know," Blair said simply. She brushed back some of his hair and fixed his suit. Okay, so perhaps he didn't smell too bad. It was just his usual mix of Scotch and Cologne, but times ten. _

_He grabbed hold of her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. Her breathing stopped. She couldn't figure what he was going to say. _

_That made sense when he kissed her. _

_Chuck took her mouth harshly at first with his. Slowly, it became softer, but still full of passion. His tongue pushed through her ruby lips without permission. And he smirked through it when she kissed back. They didn't stop until it was absolutely necessary they come up for air. _

_Her forehead rested against his. His chest heaved against hers. Their bodies melted into each other's. _

"_No more games, Waldorf," Chuck whispered in command. They both smiled. He had finally caught on. _

"_No, Bass. There will always be games. Only difference is that now you know you'll always want to be on my side," Blair smirked. She stroked his cheek and pecked his lips. "Because I always win." _

_**No scoreboard needed.**_

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A/N: How was it? I'm actually very happy with it.


End file.
